Mary Louise (Camp Half-Blood's Savior)
"Who needs the rest of the world, right? We have each other." —''Mary Louise to Valerie'' Mary Louise is a character in Camp Half-Blood's Savior. She débuts very early on in the story. She is a vampire that resides in a cave within the borders of Camp Half-Blood and has an intense rivalry with Caroline. She is face claimed by Teressa Liane. History Early Life Mary Louise's story is not very known, she was a member of the Gemini Coven who left the coven because she was a Siphoner. Later she met Lillian Salvatore, a vampire who later turned her into a vampire. 1903-2013 Mary Louise traveled from England back to America on a ship before heading into a forest and stumbling across Camp Half-Blood. Forced to live in a cave to avoid the sun, Mary Louise complains about her living status. Mary-Louise and Nora, another vampire, fuss. Lily says she has to go to NYC to see Lorenzo and the others complain about being left behind stuck in the house. Lily reminds the girls that their appetite for murder didn’t work. Mary-Louise complains about her co-existence plan. They ask about Oscar and where he is. Valerie shows up and says some awful teenagers beat her and left her for dead like roadkill. She says worse yet, she acted like roadkill because they are governed by a pacifist who doesn’t care about her children. Nora tells her they have each other and don’t need anyone else. Lily tells Valerie she’s proud of her for resisting her urge to fight back and says she’s learning. Valerie walks off annoyed. The kids clean the blood off their car but then Valerie, Mary-Louise and Nora show up and kill the boy. The girl tries to run and they use a spell to drag her back to them. They tell her that she’s worse than her boyfriend for leaving her there. They lick the blood off her head and then Valerie bites her. She tells them Lily will be furious. They tell her that Lily needs to learn that heretics don’t co-exist with humans or demigods. They take a selfie with her body. Caroline shows up with flowers and plays welcome wagon to the heretic house. She says she lives down the block and talks herself inside and compliments the hardwoods. Grover sneaks in the back door with the bomb. Caroline says she brought them a housewarming gift. They tell her Valerie is allergic to nature. She asks where they’re from as Matt starts the timer on the bomb. Mary-Louise and Nora get closer to her and admire her jacket, obviously trying to seduce her. Matt shows up at the front door and says they need to go. The lady vamps try to block her and one compels her to hand over her jacket. Caroline does. Then the other compels her to compliment them. She does. Caroline runs like hell and grabs Matt just as the bomb goes off. Matt is at his deputy graduation. Nora and Mary-Louise are there too. They talk about wreaking some havoc and join hands. Mary drops her hand then Nora says it’s the 21st century and it’s okay. Valerie shows up and tells them to focus on revenge. The three start chanting just as Matt’s name is called. The ceremony continues. Caroline is there watching. She smiles as Matt flashes his badge. They keep chanting. Stefan shows up and says they have a problem. The sprinklers go off. The girls giggle and then Valerie says the magic word to start a fire. One of the new deputies is burned and Matt runs to help him. Chaos ensures. Then the heretics start feeding. Matt looks around in horror. Caroline freaks out and then grabs her head. The witches are using their mojo on her. One attacks Stefan too then Lily is there and tells them to stop. They all do and Lily tells them she fought to reunite them and found ways to coexist in this new world. She says she sacrificed to make them a family. She tells them the bloodshed ends now. The heretics walk out behind Lily. Later that day, Mary-Louise and Nora bring in Beau’s body and says he’s dead and they found him in town. Lily is distraught when she sees him. She holds him and calls him her sweet boy. She asks who took him from us. On the border of Mystic Falls, Nora and Mary Louise attack two trespasses. Matt shows up and demands them to let them go. They kill them to spite him and attack Matt. The next day, in the Salvatore Boarding House, Caroline is tied up but attacks Enzo. She crushes the chair and runs but then Mary Louise and Nora are there. Enzo says he’s got her but they tell him it doesn’t look like it and they knock her out. Caroline comes to and is shackled up and has been shot up with wolfsbane. Caroline tries to threaten Mary Louise, saying she's the daughter of Aphrodite and the Hulk. Mary Louise ignores her threat and mercilessly tortures her. Hours go by before Nora says she feels silly and Mary Louise says she wore it to Queen Victoria’s funeral. Caroline smirks and Nora is embarrassed and storms out. Mary Louise says she asked for advice instead of mockery. Caroline says her best friend used to live there and she had good taste and her clothes should be there. Mary Louse holds out a pencil and asks about the color and Caroline says it will make her eyes pop. Mary Louise holds it to her eye, says she will make her eye pop if she embarrasses Nora again then stabs her. Valerie says a little spell to heal Caroline then Mary Louise comes in. Valerie says she was looking for eyeliner. Looks like Valerie put a spell on her so that Mary Louise can’t touch her so she stabs her with another knock out shot instead. Nora comes in wearing one of Elena’s dresses and Caroline tells her it’s cute. Nora says thanks and Caroline passes out. Mary Louise tells Nora that Oscar isn’t back from his errand and he’s messing up the funeral plans. At the crypt, Lily tells her family to put Annabeth in a coffin. Despite her trying to fight back, Mary Louise overpowers her and locks her in the coffin before dumping it into the lake so she can spend her next 60 years under water before heading home to continue torturing Caroline. After torturing Caroline some more, Ali (a girl that Caroline has a huge crush on) tries to save her, only to be captured herself. Nora and Mary Louise are on the college campus on a mission. Stefan and Damon are toting Oscar when the girls come knocking. They come in and tell them the dorm is lovely – then say it’s sad. They ask where Oscar is and Damon says she just missed him. They tell Damon he reeks of blood and he says he’s been binging. Damon says Oscar knocked him out and took off. They say Oscar isn’t answering his phone and Damon reminds them he doesn’t want to be found. They don’t believe him. Mary Louise tells Nora they should go. They head outside and we see Oscar’s body is dangling out the window. Nora and Mary run into Caroline and snatch a paper from her hand – she tells them it’s a party and no heretics allowed. She says only people who dress up as psychos can get in. Caroline mocks them and implies they can’t hang. They tell Caroline to give them clothes and she does then asks Mary Louse to take the spell off of her. She says she doesn’t want to get onto Val’s bad side and calls her fellow heretic a conniving shrew. Mary Louise and Nora bicker over Nora’s outfit and Nora kills another student in anger. Later, at the party, Nora is dressed as a sluty angel and Mary Louise, a sluty devil. The bartender flirts with Nora and Mary Louise is annoyed. A slow song comes on and they both slow dance. Not long after, Mary Louise finds Nora in the back eating the bartender. Mary Louise rips the girl’s heart out and rants at her about her not adjusting to the new world and how she needs space. Later, Stefan has Nora held captive and tells Mary Louise to break the spell. She won’t and Caroline grabs her which makes her skin burn. She takes it off and Stefan and Caroline break both their necks then run to each other to kiss. After the dance is almost over, Nora and Mary Louise come and Mary Louise says she’ll kill them both. Nora smiles at her and says she’s adorable. They kiss. Mary Louise tells Nora she’s sorry and they both apologize. Nora says this world is meant to be enjoyed, not feared and asks Mary Louise to help her remember that. They start slow dancing. Nora says tonight is theirs and Mystic Falls can wait. They dance on. Category:Vampires Category:Characters in Camp Half-Blood's Savior